The Brothers Flub-The All You Can't Eat Buffet
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Banned from The Golden Korrall, Guapo and Fraz try to sneak in to eat The All You Can Eat Buffet.


The Brothers Flub

"The All You Can't Eat Buffet"

It all started one day at The Golden Korrall on a remote planet. The manger Mr. Robertson was welcoming his new employee. "Welcome to The Golden Korrall" (looks at name tag) Bill" Mr. Robertson told the new guy Bill, as he pinned the name tag to his uniform. "Three things to remember. One: I'm the manager here. Two: Keep this place clean. My boss sometimes drops by. And Three: Never _ever _serve those buffet hogs The Brothers Flub!" Mr. Robinson cried as he pointed to a sign with Guapo and Fraz on it.

Guapo and Fraz were standing outside The Golden Korrall. Guapo was looking at a sign that had a shirt, a pair of shoes, and him and Fraz crossed out. "No shirt. No shoes. No Brothers Flub" Guapo said reading the sign aloud. "Please Guapo, don't humiliate me _again_. All you can eat doesn't actually mean you can eat it all! Face it, we've been banned from The Golden Korrall!" Fraz cried. "Not to worry Fraz. I have a plan" Guapo replied. He put a Fraz mask on over his face, and a Guapo mask over Fraz's.

They entered The Golden Korrall, and walked up to the front counter where Bill was on duty. "Welcome to The Golden Korrall. May I take your order?" Bill asked. Guapo dug money out of his pocket, and placed it onto the counter. "We would like The All You Can Eat Buffet please" Guapo replied. "Help yourselves" Bill said, and Guapo and Fraz made their way over to the buffet.

Guapo removed his Fraz mask as he picked up a chicken leg to eat. "Unhand that chicken leg!" Mr. Robinson cried as he yanked it out of Guapo's hand. "Hey!" Guapo cried. "How many times do I have to tell you?! No shirt, no shoes, _no Brothers Flub_!" Mr. Robinson said angrily. He carried Guapo and Fraz to the front door, and tossed them out. "Fraz I paid for food, and I didn't get any food!" Guapo whined. "That no good, second rate, restaurant food manager! He can't treat me…_us _like this! Guapo, you shall get your precious buffet, even if I have to eat some of it _myself_!" Fraz cried angrily.

Guapo and Fraz tried many disguises, such as disguising themselves as rugs, but they all failed. Then they disguised themselves as a mother and a baby, but that failed too, due to Mr. Robertson seeing Fraz in his underwear instead of a diaper. Then Fraz entered The Golden Korrall disguised as a beautiful woman. He flirted with Mr. Robertson as Guapo snuck in the back door, and made his way towards the buffet. Unfortunately Mr. Robertson caught him red-handed, Fraz's cover was blown, and they were both thrown out once again.

"I don't feel like The Golden Korrall anymore. Let's try another place" Guapo said to Fraz in defeat. "Guapo you can't quit on me now. We paid for our food, and they refuse us service! I mean it's plain un-American!" Fraz cried, "We'll _show _that manager!" "I'm with you Fraz" Guapo replied.

Fraz came up with a better way for him and Guapo to sneak in. They has sacrednizing watches, black goggles, and used a rope with a large hook on the end to climb onto the roof of The Golden Korrall. Once inside they climbed down the vent, crawled down the inside of the wall, and crawled under the floor towards the buffet. Once they reached the buffet, they came out from under the floor and began gorging.

Mr. Robertson demanded that they stop, but they just got food all over the place. Just then Mr. Korrall walked in, and saw the mess. "What's going on here?!" he demanded. "Why Mr. Korrall, what an unexpected pleasure!" Mr. Robertson said nervously. "Can it Robertson! This place is a pig sty! You call yourself a manager?! Look at you!" Mr. Korrall said angrily, and ripped the name tag that said MANAGER off of Mr. Robertson's uniform. Just then he noticed Bill behind the counter. "Here kid. _You're _the new manager" he said as he pinned the name tag to Bill's uniform. "Yes sir!" Bill said saluting.

Fraz was full but Guapo was still eating. "I feel sick Guapo. But it's a good sick, knowing we won…I think" Fraz said weakly. "Wow I got promoted and it's only my first day! From now on you guys can eat here anytime you want" Bill said happily. Just then Guapo was finally done eating. "How about some dessert Fraz?" he asked Fraz. The thought of dessert made Fraz feel even sicker. "No…no I don't..think so" Fraz said weakly and fainted. Guapo looked down on the floor. "Fraz, wake up. Yoo hoo Earth to Fraz" Guapo said, but Fraz didn't wake up.

The End


End file.
